gravityfallsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dipper Pines/Galería
Episodio Piloto Dipperpines1.JPG Dip piloto.gif Mabel y dipper piloto.gif Pañales de stan.png Rey duende frente a los hermanos pines.png Primera temporada "Turista Atrapado" Dipper 1.png Dipper 2.png Dipper and Mabel.png Dipper 4.png Dipper 5.png Dipper 6.png Dipper 7.png Dipper 8.png Dipper 9.png Dipper 10.png Dipper 11.png Dipper 12.png Dipper 13.png Dipper 14.png T1e1 Hacia atrás.png Dipper 16.png Dipper 18.png Dipper 19.png Dipper 20.png Dipper 21.png Dipper 22.png Dipper 23.png Dipper 24.png Dipper 25.png Dipper 26.png Dipper 27.png Dipper 28.png Dipper 29.png Dipper 30.png Dipper 31.png Dipper 32.png Dipper 33.png Dipper 34.png Dipper 35.png Dipper 36.png Dipper 37.png Dipper 38.jpg Dipper 39.jpg Dipper 40.PNG Dipper 41.png Dipper 42.PNG Dipper 43.png Dipper 44.png Dipper 45.png Dipper 46.png Dipper 47.png Dipper 48.png Dipper 49.png Dipper 50.png Dipper 51.PNG Dipper 52.PNG Dipper 53.png Dipper 54.png Dipper 55.png Dipper 56.PNG Dipper 57.PNG Dipper 58.png Dipper 59.png Dipper 60.PNG Dipper 61.PNG Dipper 62.PNG Dipper 63.png Dipper 64.PNG Dipper 65.PNG Dipper 66.PNG Dipper 67.PNG Dipper 68.PNG Dipper 69.png Dipper 70.PNG Dipper 71.PNG Dipper 72.PNG Dipper 73.PNG Dipper 74.PNG Dipper 75.PNG Dipper 76.png Dipper 77.png Dipper 78.PNG Dipper 79.PNG Dipper 80.PNG Dipper 81.PNG Dipper 82.PNG Dipper 83.PNG Dipper 84.png Dipper 85.png Dipper 86.png Dipper 87.PNG "La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago" Dipper 88.png Dipper 89.png Dipper 90.png Dipper 91.png Dipper 92.png Dipper 93.png Dipper 94.png Dipper 95.png Dipper 96.png Dipper 97.PNG Dipper 98.png Dipper 99.png Dipper 100.PNG Dipper 101.PNG Dipper 102.png Dipper 103.png Dipper 104.png Dipper 105.png Dipper 106.PNG Dipper 107.PNG Dipper 108.png Dipper 109.png Dipper 110.png Dipper 111.png Dipper 112.PNG Dipper 113.png Dipper 114.png Dipper 115.png Dipper 116.png Dipper 117.png Dipper 118.png Dipper 119.png Dipper 120.png Dipper 121.png Dipper 122.png Dipper 123.png Dipper 124.png Dipper 125.png Dipper 126.png Dipper 127.png Dipper 128.png Dipper 129.png Dipper 130.jpg Dipper 131.png Dipper 132.PNG Dipper 133.png Dipper 134.png Dipper 135.png Dipper 136.png Dipper 137.png Dipper 138.png Dipper 139.png Dipper 140.png Dipper 141.png Dipper 142.png Dipper 143.png "Los Cazadores de Cabezas" Dipper 144.png Dipper 145.png Dipper 146.png Dipper 147.png Dipper 148.png Dipper 149.png Dipper 150.png Dipper 151.png Dipper 152.png Dipper 153.png Dipper 154.png Dipper 155.png Dipper 156.png Dipper 157.png Dipper 158.png Dipper 159.png Dipper 160.png Dipper 161.png Dipper 162.png Dipper 163.png Dipper 164.png Dipper 165.png Dipper 166.png Dipper 167.png Dipper 168.png Dipper 169.png Dipper 170.png Dipper 171.png Dipper 172.png Dipper 173.png Dipper 174.png Dipper 175.png Dipper 176.png Dipper 177.png Dipper 178.png Dipper 179.png Dipper 180.png Dipper 181.png Dipper 182.png Dipper 183.png Dipper 184.PNG Dipper 185.png Dipper 186.png "La mano que mece a Mabel" Dipper 187.png Dipper 188.png T1e4 Dipper es lanzado.png T1e4 Muñecos de Gideon.png T1e4 Flotando.png T1e4 Tijeras.png T1e4 Cayendo.png Dipper 194.png Dipper 195.png Dipper 196.png Dipper 197.png Dipper 198.png Dipper 199.png Dipper 200.png Dipper 201.png Dipper 202.png Dipper 203.png Dipper 204.png Dipper 205.png Dipper 206.png Dipper 207.png T1e4 Ataque.png Dipper 209.png "La Tienda Embrujada" images (8).jpg images (10).jpg tumblr_m9v6nm13bd1qc6vcio2_500.jpg ima.jpg Dipper 210.png Dipper 211.png Dipper 212.png Dipper 213.png Dipper 214.png Dipper 215.png Dipper 216.png Dipper 217.png Dipper 218.png Dipper 219.png Dipper 220.png Dipper 221.png Dipper 222.png Dipper 223.png Dipper 224.png Dipper 225.png Dipper 226.png Dipper 227.png Dipper 228.png Dipper 229.png Dipper 230.png "Dipper vs. Hombría" S1e6_can't_be_a_man.png S1e6_chicken.png S1e6_dipper_attack_bear.png S1e6_dipper_benchpress.png S1e6_dipper_chest.png S1e6_dipper_chest_hair.png S1e6_dipper_chest_pound.png S1e6_dipper_disco_girl.png S1e6_dipper_hottub.png S1e6_dipper_spear.png S1e6_dipper_spear_refuse.png S1e6_tattoos.png S1e6_dipper_win_pancakes.png "Doble Dipper" images (5).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (9).jpg images (11).jpg S1e7_both_smart_2.png S1E7_Dipper_about_to_clone.PNG S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_drink.png S1e7_dipper_barf_silly_string.png S1e7_dipper_confronted_by_clones.png S1e7_dipper_copies_arm.png S1e7_dipper_eating_popcorn.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_dancing_with_wendy_1.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_dip.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_idea_flyers.png S1e7_dipper_wendy_deciding.png S1e7_dipper_wink.png S1e7_don't_be_a_wimp.png S1e7_looking_at_wendy.png S1e7_mabel_butterflies.png "Tesoro Irracional" S1e8 dipper mabel hat.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-02h29m30s85.png S1e8_dipper_finds_cover_up.jpg S1e8_enjoy_walking_home.png S1e8_Hail_to_the_Chief.png S1e8_handing_Pacifica_her_shame.png S1e8_lets_burn_it.png S1e8_mabel_book.png S1e8_mabel_sad.png S1e8_old_time_talk.png S1e8_pound_the_rock.png S1e8_we're_gonna_have_to_break_in.png S1e8_we're_in.png S1e8_you're_not_doing_it_right.png "El Cerdito del Viajero del Tiempo" ElCerdoViajeroCover.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-02h34m19s153.png Dipper haciendo calculos.jpg Wendy y dipper con una cosa.jpg S1e9_blandin_camo.png S1e9_bear_hug.png S1e9_depressed_dipper.png S1e9_dipper_and_mabel_eating.png S1e9_dipper_and_wendy_switch_places.png S1e9_dipper_eating_freezy_cone.png S1E9_Dipper_getting_the_ball_in_the_hat.PNG S1e9_dipper_suprised.png S1E9_Dipper_thinking.PNG S1e9_dipper_throws.png S1e9_dipper_wendy_tunnel_of_love.png S1e9_Doctor_Waddles.png S1e9_falling_down_a_cliff.png S1e9_fighting_for_the_time_machine.png T1e9 Futuro.png S1E9_I_think_he's_just_crazy.PNG S1e9_mabel_dipper_time_machine_overheating.png S1e9_mabel_happy.png S1e9_mabel_still_screaming.png S1e9_mabel_surprised.png S1e9_mabel_with_cotton_candy.png S1e9_metal_teeth.png S1e9_portapotty.png S1e9_second_time_travel_twins.png S1e9_stole_time_machine.png S1e9_the_gang_going_in_time.jpg S1e9_travel_back_first.png S1e9_that'll_do_pig.png S1e9_wendy_and_dipper.png S1e9_wendy_thumbs_up.png S1e9_wendy_wins_stuffed_animal.png "Los busca-pleitos" Peleando con peleadores (21).png Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-02h40m32s13.png S1e10_begin_fight.png S1e10_button_mashing.png S1e10_amiable_sidekick.png S1e10_barrel_company.png S1e10_dip.png S1e10_dipper_beaten.png S1e10_dipper_blushing.png S1e10_dipper_changes_stance.png S1e10_dipper_confesses.png S1e10_dipper_excited.png S1e10_dipper_fist.png S1e10_Dipper_on_the_ground.png S1e10_Dipper_looking_at_the_start_button.jpg S1e10_dipper_playing_alone.png S1e10_dipper_robbie_post_battle.PNG S1e10_dipper_selects.png S1e10_dipper_soos.png S1e10_dipper_start_fight.png S1e10_dipper_take_that_back.png S1e10_dipper_turns_other_cheek.png S1e10_dipper_wood.png S1e10_enter_robbie.png S1e10_equip_taco.png S1e10_fight_starts.png S1e10_killed_his_father.png T1e10 Mabel conoce a Rudo.png S1e10_noodle_arms.png S1e10_poor_change_machine.png S1e10_posters_pointing.png S1e10_robbie_point_dipper_face.png S1e10_robbie_will_wet_pants.png S1e10_rumble_appears.png S1e10_rumble_brooding_03.png S1e10_rumble_challenges_dipper.png S1e10_rumble_combo.png S1e10_rumble_fly.png S1e10_rumble_kick.png S1e10_third_wheel.png S1e10_wendy_and_dipper_playing.png S1e10_wendy_hairbrush.png S1e10_wont_pick_on_me.png S1e10_your_funeral.png S1e20_you're_not_getting_that_easy.jpg "El pequeño Dipper" S1e11_dipper_mabel_gasp.png S1e11_twins_laughing.png La lampara magica.jpg S1e11_3_Height_Crystals_Page.png S1e11_a_mystery.png S1e11_air_horn.png S1e11_back_in_jar.png S1e11_back_to_back.png S1e11_bottom_of_hill.png S1e11_chess.png S1e11_cool.png S1e11_dipper_and_mabel_released.png S1e11_dipper_big.png S1e11_dipper_can't_reach.png S1e11_dipper_flashlight.png S1e11_dipper_has_a_crystal.png S1e11_dipper_reading.png S1e11_dipper_using_flashlight.png T1e11 Dipper gana otra vez.png S1E11_Hair_so_shiny.PNG S1e11_harm_a_hair_on_your_head.png S1e11_I'm_not_short.png S1e11_jar_escape.png S1e11_little_brother.png S1e11_mabel_tackles_dipper.png S1e11_mini_deer_on_dipper.png S1e11_mini_eagle.png S1e11_normal_hand_karate_chop.png S1e11_tiny_twins.png S1e11_twins_bickering.png S1e11_twins_playing_checkers.png S1e11_Unahappy.png S1E11_which_is_the_trap_door.PNG S1e11_woodpecker.png "Súper Halloween" Gfunvd.jpg S1e12_500_impossible.png S1e12_bandage.jpg S1e12_Dipper_and_Candy_aghast_at_Summerween_Trickster.png S1e12_candy_and_dipper.png S1e12_candy_bags.png S1e12_cute_face.png S1e12_didnt_pay.png S1e12_Dipper,_Grenda,_and_Candy_Chiu_hide.jpeg S1e12_dipper_and_mabel_on_the_road.jpg S1e12_dipper_answers_door.png S1e12_dipper_answers_to_trickster.png S1e12_dipper_gags.png S1e12_bandage.jpg S1e12_Dipper_in_peanut_butter_costume_Mabel_in_strawberry_jam_costume.jpg S1e12_dipper_sees_mabel_caught.jpg S1e12_dipper_sick.png S1e12_dipper_still_sick.png S1e12_dipper_tells_off_trickster.png S1e12_dont_you_dare.jpg S1e12_evreyone_stay_quiet.jpg S1e12_go_on_without_me_Mabel!.png S1e12_grenda_freaking_out.png S1e12_knock_on_door.png S1E12_Mabel_and_Dipper_captured.png S1e12_mabel_stare.PNG S1e12_mabel_upset.jpg S1e12_of_course_not.png S1e12_old_man_mcgucket.png S1e12_on_the_car.jpg S1e12_relief.png S1e12_robbie_ate_a_lollipop_stick_first.png S1e12_soos_explaining_summerween.png S1e12_Scrap_Book_3rd_Grade.png S1e12_Scrap_Book_3yrs_old.png S1e12_Scrap_Book_6th_Grade.png S1e12_soos_no.jpg S1e12_thanks_for_the_candy.png S1e12_thats_not_ture.jpg S1e12_trick_or_treat_or_die.png S1e12_twins.PNG S1e12_twins_high_five.png S1e12_we_had_all_500.jpg S1e12_wendy_back_at_mystery_shack.png S1e12_what_to_tell_mabel.png "Hoy manda Mabel" Dipper5.png S1E13_Armed_Dipper.png S1e13_behold.png S1e13_Dipper_falling.png S1e13_getting_money_thrown_at_you_is_great.png S1e13_jar_slipping.png S1E13_Losing_Money_for_Repairs.png S1e13_Only_seven_hours.PNG S1e13_Sort_of_an_emplyee.....PNG S1e13_Take_a_look!.PNG S1e13_that_price_is_unbelievably_cheap.png S1e13_Two_people_gone_insane.PNG S1e13_Use_water....PNG S1e13_watching_tv_as_a_family.png S1e13_what_mabel_became.png S1e13_wolfboy_dip.png "¡Pozo sin Fondo!" esc2epsf.png esc3epsf.png esc4epsf.png esc5epsf.png esc6epsf.png esc7epsf.png "En lo profundo" QUE CALOR S1E15.png SHO Sho S1E15.png Ahhhg S1E15.png Ohhh S1E15.png Oh ayudenme S1E15.png Dipper y mabel con una espatula S1E15.png Fallido S1E15.png Stan con tablas en las espalda S1E15.png Yah la piscina S1E15.png Ajam solo quiero bañarme S1E15.png Emm Soos S1E15.png Si ajam... S1E15.png Poh enserio S1E15.png Y tu que haces aca S1E15.png Soos dipper y wendy riendo S1E15.png Wow Wendy S1E15.png Jajajajjajaj S1E15.png No se S1E15.png Ohhhs S1E15.png "La Alfombra Mágica" S1e16_dipper's_turn.png S1e16_dipper_cracking.png S1e16_like_tetris.png S1e16_soos_burned.png S1e16_dipper_wolf_attack.png S1e16_the_wolf_is_on_a_diet.png S1e16_how_that_keep_you_up.png S1e16_pen_click.png S1e16_Oh_heh_heh._But_who_stole_the_capersssssss.png S1e16_mabel_pillow_on_head.png S1e16_separate_rooms.png S1e16_demand_new_room.png S1e16_magic_money_pants_mabel.png S1e16_checking_out_room.png S1e16_twins_smile.png S1e16_twins_decide.png S1e16_dipper_will_take_room.png S1e16_dipper_finds_tag.png S1e16_dipper_changes_mind.png S1e16_twins_fighting.png S1e16_mowing_lawn.png S1e16_dipper_hand.png S1e16_moment_of_contact_in_3_2_1.png S1e16_kaboom.png S1e16 body swapped.png S1e16_IM_IN_YOUR_BODY!.png S1e16_throwing_up.png S1e16_freakout.png S1e16_skirt_and_hat.png S1e16_punch_gut.png S1e16_childhood_over.png S1e16_no_choice.png S1e16_was_gonna_give_to_mabel.png S1e16_Friends!.PNG S1e16_what_a_scary_makeover.png S1e16_the_electric_switchback.png S1e16_I'm_a_genious!.PNG S1e16_The_room_is_mine!.PNG S1e16_i_am_a_boy_now!.png S1e16_watsup_bro.png S1e16_good_night_Mabel.png S1e16_dipper_misses_mabel.png "Locura por los Chicos" S1e17_What_did_you_just_say,_Dipper-.jpg S1e17_this_is_fun.png "El Cerdito o la Vida" LatierraantesImagen.png "Fuga de ensueño" Esc2edls.png "El Gigantesco Gideon" Dipper despertandose S1E20.PNG Esto no es un sueno S1E20.PNG No es un sueno DIPEER S1E20.PNG Lo siento Abuelita S1E20.png Dipper2GideonAsciende.png Dipper1GideonAsciende.png Dipper y Mabel mirando el libro S1E20.png Dipper y Mabel mirando a Stan S1E20.png Stan Dipper y Mabel S1E20.png Dipper mostrandole a Stan el Libro3 S1E20.png Stan mirando el libro 3 S1E20.png Stan mirando el libro 3 2 S1E20.png Dipper explicandole a Stan S1E20.png Dipper D. S1E20.png Mabel mirando a Dipper S1E20.png Emmm Stan S1E20.png JAJAJJAJA Stan S1E20.png Que imaginacion tienen los ninos hoy en dia S1E20.png Booooh S1E20.png Stan acariciando a Dipper S1E20.png Stan acariciando a Dipper 2 S1E20.png Es en serio S1E20.png JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Stan S1E20.png Oh me da una idea S1E20.png Una cebolla S1E20.png Human Face and emotions S1E20.png Stan llendose S1E20.png Nonononono Dippper S1E20.png Dippper FEliz S1E20.png Bill Cifra en la ventana S1E20.png jejejejej S1E20.png Soos Dipper y MAbel jugando S1E20.png Stan sentado S1E20.png Dippper y mabel en una foto S1E20.png Stan ingresando los codigos S1E20.png Los codigos completos S1E20.png Cortos "La Criatura en el Closet" Thing 26.jpg "El Monstruo de los Dulces" Dipper en la camara c1.png Dipper con un crepp en forma de 8 C1.png Diiper Comiendo C1.png Esta rici C1.png El monstruo pasando por la camara C1.png Dipper sorprendidi C1.png Dipper asustasdo C1.png la pierna de Dipper C1.png Bill cifra en las Cartas C1.png Dipper recogiendo la camara C1.png Que cosa C1.png Eres mio C1.png Que lindos C1.png Estoy listo C1.png Dippper acercandose a la camara C1.png El monstruo asustado C1.png Dipper recogiendo los dulces C1.png El monstruo escapando C1.png Oh mai gah C1.png El monstruo atacando a dipper C1.png MURI C1.png Dipper a punto de lazaele una botella C1.png MIs dulces C1.png Re-ataco C1.png .-. C1.png Auch C1.png Oye si es bueno C1.png Dipper Mabel y El monstruo mirando la tv C1.png Soos saludando a todos C1.png Oh pero una cosa C1.png Soos hablandole a STAN C1.png "El Tatuaje de Stan" Accion.C2.png Mi nombre es C2.png Yo soy mabel C2.png HOy descubriremos C2.png Mabel ya C2.png EL TATUAJE DE C2.png DLGALI 23 c2.png He aqui priebas C2.png Sospechoso C2.png Pero antes C2.png 68 grados C2.png Hoy lo lograre C2.png (y) C2.png|68º C 72 grados C2.png|72º C 76 Grados C2.png|76º C 80 Grados C2.png|80º C 84 Grados C2.png|84º C 88 Grados C2.png|88º C 92 Grados C2.png|92º C 96 Grados C2.png|96º C 100 Grados C2.png|100º C Segundo plan C2.png Dejame ver C2.png plz C2.png goober c2.png Dipper Entrando al baño C2.png Creo que dejaremos asi C2.png Emm C2.png Los chulos volando C2.png Dipper serio C2.png "El Hombre Izquierdo" Ten, niño loco.png Ten pues.png Quien es este tonto.png Lel guiño.png Lel ewa.png Lel esos e,e.png Lel Ese chico mira.png Lal me voltearon e.e.png Lal lel desesperado.png El hombre izquierdo, anomalia -82.png Dipper lanzando su billetera.png Corre, ahi viene la poli!.png Chico normal.png Cara de sorprendidos.png Ahi.png "El Siempre Detras" El Siempre Detras 1.png El Siempre Detras 2.png El Siempre Detras 3.png El Siempre Detras 4.png El Siempre Detras 5.png El Siempre Detras 6.png El Siempre Detras 7.png El Siempre Detras 8.png El Siempre Detras 9.png El Siempre Detras 11.png El Siempre Detras 12.png El Siempre Detras 13.png El Siempre Detras 14.png El Siempre Detras 15.png El Siempre Detras 16.png El Siempre Detras 17.png El Siempre Detras 18.png El Siempre Detras 51.png El Siempre Detras 52.png El Siempre Detras 53.png El Siempre Detras 54.png El Siempre Detras 55.png El Siempre Detras 56.png El Siempre Detras 57.png El Siempre Detras 58.png El Siempre Detras 59.png El Siempre Detras 60.png El Siempre Detras 68.png El Siempre Detras 69.png El Siempre Detras 70.png El Siempre Detras 71.png El Siempre Detras 72.png El Siempre Detras 73.png El Siempre Detras 74.png El Siempre Detras 75.png El Siempre Detras 79.png El Siempre Detras 78.png El Siempre Detras 76.png S1e16 dipper will take room.png "El Buzón" El Buzon.png El Buzon 1.png El Buzon 2.png El Buzon 44.png El Buzon 45.png El Buzon 46.png El Buzon 47.png El Buzon 52.png El Buzon 53.png El Buzon 54.png El Buzon 55.png El Buzon 56.png El Buzon 57.png El Buzon 59.png El Buzon 60.png El Buzon 61.png El Buzon 62.png El Buzon 63.png El Buzon 64.png El Buzon 65.png El Buzon 66.png El Buzon 67.png El Buzon 68.png El Buzon 69.png El Buzon 74.png El Buzon 75.png El Buzon 76.png El Buzon 77.png El Buzon 78.png El Buzon 79.png El Buzon 80.png El Buzon 81.png Segunda temporada "Karaoke Zombi" Scary-oke 16.png Scary-oke 32.png Scary-oke 33.png Scary-oke 34.png Scary-oke 37.png Scary-oke 38.png Scary-oke 43.png Scary-oke 47.png Scary-oke 48.png Scary-oke 49.png Scary-oke 50.png Scary-oke 51.png Scary-oke 52.png Scary-oke 53.png Scary-oke 54.png Scary-oke 55.png Scary-oke 102.png Scary-oke 104.png Scary-oke 105.png Scary-oke 106.png Scary-oke 107.png Scary-oke 109.png Scary-oke 112.png Scary-oke 119.png T2e1 Duendecornio.png T2e1 Enviarlo al laboratorio.png T2e1 Aburrido.png T2e1 Temblor.png Scary-oke 154.png Scary-oke 175.png Scary-oke 176.png Scary-oke 197.png Scary-oke 212.png Scary-oke 214.png Scary-oke 217.png Scary-oke 221.png Scary-oke 223.png Scary-oke 224.png "Visita al refugio" Snapshot 122.png Snapshot 130.png Snapshot 131.png Snapshot 132.png "La guerra del golf" S2e3_are_you_kidding_me.png S2e3_between_two_trash_kids.png S2e3_crowd_shot2.png S2e3_breathing_hard.png S2e3_dipper_huddle.png S2e3_Dipper's_got_this.png S2e3_her_augh_face.png S2E3_Just_Kidding_Let's_Break_In.png S2e3_mabel_ready_to_swing.png S2e3_nortwest_house_in_the_distance.png S2e3_paz_silenced.png S2e3_Pines_and_Northwest_families.png S2e3_screaming_twins.png S2E3_SCREAMS.png S2e3_stan_and_dipper_confusion.png S2e3_sticker_face.png S2e3_sweet_siblings.png S2e3_The_Battlefield.png S2e3_The_Golf_War.png S2e3_unlikely_trio.png S2E3_Woah.png "Amor sin Calcetas" T2e4 Gemelos.png T2e4 Claro.png T2e4 Descuida.png T2e4 Distracción.png T2e4 Libro.png T2e4 Distraída.png T2e4 Silla girando.png T2e4 Difícil.png T2e4 No sé qué pasó.png T2e4 Está bien.png T2e4 El número uno.png T2e4 No veo la hora.png T2e4 Comprando calcetas.png T2e4 Clave DIARIO3.png T2e4 Cosiendo.png T2e4 Vamos.png T2e4 Marioneta de Stan.png T2e4 Cansado.png T2e4 Preparando la obra.png T2e4 Suena genial.png T2e4 Lo que importa de la vida.png T2e4 Coro.png T2e4 Error.png T2e4 Solo unos intentos más.png T2e4 Dipper escribiendo.png T2e4 No lo tolero más.png T2e4 Viento.png T2e4 Luna de Bill Clave.png T2e4 Dipper ve la luna de Bill.png T2e4 Bill en ladrillos.png T2e4 Creo que conozco a alguien.png T2e4 Me quito el sombrero.png T2e4 Tú trabajaste con Gideon.png T2e4 Un empleo.png T2e4 El ojo de encima.png T2e4 Me impresionas.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 1.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 2.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 3.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 4.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 5.png T2e4 El punto es que me agradas.png T2e4 Una pista.png T2e4 No olvides.png T2e4 Tú me venciste.png T2e4 Si cambias de idea.png T2e4 Listo para hacer un trato.png T2e4 Imitación en 3 segundos.png T2e4 Dipper gritando.png T2e4 Dipper cierra la laptop.png T2e4 Ojos cansados.png T2e4 ¿Qué cargas en esas bolsas?.png T2e4 Soñé con Bill.png T2e4 Como si él fuera de fiar.png T2e4 Misteriomelos vuelven a la acción.png T2e4 Guion emotivo.png T2e4 Mabel emocionada.png T2e4 Claro, sí.png T2e4 Deberías quitarte la camiseta.png T2e4 Pásame mi quita-pelusa.png T2e4 Estás obsesionada.png T2e4 Vampiro.png T2e4 A golpear la marioneta.png T2e4 Puedo hacerlo solo.png T2e4 Últimos intentos.png T2e4 Mabel, es, torpe.png T2e4 ¿Solo tengo un intento más?.png T2e4 A punto de aparecer.png T2e4 Vaya, vaya, vaya.png T2e4 Alguien se ve desesperado.png T2e4 ¿Qué vas a pedirme?.png T2e4 ¿A qué estás jugando?.png T2e4 No lo sé, amigo.png T2e4 A mí me parece.png T2e4 Todos los secretos del universo.png T2e4 Además.png T2e4 Cuántas veces.png T2e4 Te sacrificaste por ella.png T2e4 Te devolvió el favor.png T2e4 Dipper observa a Mabel.png T2e4 Dipper observa la laptop.png T2e4 Bien.png T2e4 Dipper hace un trato con Bill.png T2e4 A ver.png T2e4 ¿Qué?.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 1.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 2.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 3.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 4.png T2e4 Dipper poseído por Bill.png T2e4 Risa de Clave.png T2e4 Esto no es posible.png T2e4 Bill hacia el espejo.png T2e4 Dipper teme a Bill.png T2e4 Bill caminando.png T2e4 Bill frente al espejo.png T2e4 Pasó tanto tiempo.png T2e4 Golpe.png T2e4 Bill golpeándose.png T2e4 El dolor es gracioso.png T2e4 Dos ojos.png T2e4 Lujo.png T2e4 No lo entiendo.png T2e4 ¿Por qué haces esto?.png T2e4 Grandes planes.png T2e4 Sencillo.png T2e4 Carrera.png T2e4 Dipper perturbado.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 5.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 6.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 7.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 8.png T2e4 Refresco humano.png T2e4 Bipper y Pitt Cola 1.png T2e4 Bipper y Pitt Cola 2.png T2e4 Dónde.png T2e4 Bipper y cajón.png T2e4 Brazos fuertes.png T2e4 No está en el cajón.png T2e4 Lo escondí.png T2e4 Ey, Dipper.png T2e4 Encontrado.png T2e4 No lo oigas.png T2e4 Alto.png T2e4 No hay reembolsos.png T2e4 Bill y Dipper observando.png T2e4 Ya vamos al teatro.png T2e4 Ayuda.png T2e4 Ignorado.png T2e4 Por supuesto.png T2e4 Esto no acabó.png T2e4 Acabaré contigo.png T2e4 Cómo.png T2e4 Risa de Bill.png T2e4 Asustado por Bill.png T2e4 Bill va al teatro.png T2e4 Dipper sin esperanza.png T2e4 Fantasma Dipper.png T2e4 Dipper va al teatro.png T2e4 Anuncio de la obra.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 9.png T2e4 Nada como el teatro.png T2e4 Soos ríe.png T2e4 Pudieron venir.png T2e4 No me perdería.png T2e4 Dónde pusiste mi diario.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 10.png T2e4 Bipper y Mabel.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 11.png T2e4 Miren, es Mabel.png T2e4 Hola.png T2e4 ¿Dijiste papel?.png T2e4 No, dijo Mabel.png T2e4 Teatro de calcetines.png T2e4 Soy el alcalde.png T2e4 Oye, Grendo.png T2e4 En el pastel de bodas.png T2e4 Acto 3.png T2e4 No te impacientes.png T2e4 No voy a impacientarme.png T2e4 Monstruo.png T2e4 ¿Has visto a Mabel?.png T2e4 No me pueden oír.png T2e4 Dipper alegre.png T2e4 Mirando la marioneta.png T2e4 Escupiendo agua.png T2e4 No me lo advirtieron.png T2e4 Tienes que ayudarme.png T2e4 Ridículo.png T2e4 Mabel atrapa a Dipper.png T2e4 Dipper está atrapado.png T2e4 Tu obra es genial.png T2e4 ¿Conduces un biscotti?.png T2e4 Le fascinó.png T2e4 Impecable.png T2e4 ¿Puedes esperar?.png T2e4 Te ves gracioso.png T2e4 Gracioso.png T2e4 Cara de marioneta.png T2e4 ¿Esto es enserio?.png T2e4 Mirada de Clave.png T2e4 Silencio.png T2e4 Bill deja resbalar a Mabel.png T2e4 Amenazada con caer.png T2e4 ¿Me entregas ese libro?.png T2e4 Jamás te lo entregaría.png T2e4 No tuviste problema.png T2e4 Entra en razón.png T2e4 Sacrificio.png T2e4 Bill sorprendido.png T2e4 Bill y Mabel cayendo.png T2e4 Espera, ¿qué?.png T2e4 Huir.png T2e4 Triángulo malvado.png T2e4 Golpe de libro.png T2e4 Pura energía sin debilidades.png T2e4 Estás en el cuerpo de Dipper.png T2e4 Cosquillas 1.png T2e4 Cosquillas 2.png T2e4 Cosquillas 3.png T2e4 No has dormido.png T2e4 Persecución.png T2e4 Bill muy agotado.png T2e4 Mabel gana.png T2e4 A punto de morir.png T2e4 Esperando a que Bill caiga.png T2e4 A descansar en paz.png T2e4 Bill abandona el cuerpo de Dipper.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 12.png T2e4 Estoy en mi cuerpo.png T2e4 Tan horrible como lo recordaba.png T2e4 No podrás detenerme.png T2e4 Lo siento, Gabe.png T2e4 Fuegos artificiales.png T2e4 Gran final.png T2e4 Bill aplastado.png T2e4 Escenario destruido.png T2e4 Un aplauso.png T2e4 Mini-queso.png T2e4 Puede que me evitara problemas.png T2e4 Espera Gabe.png T2e4 Es mi culpa.png T2e4 Tiene algo que decirte.png T2e4 Lo siento, Dipper.png T2e4 Misteriomelos.png T2e4 A casa.png T2e4 Te vendría bien una mano.png T2e4 Marioneta Dipper.png "Soos y la Chica Real" S2e5_babysit_soos.png "La Tiendita de Regalos del Horror" Vlcsnap-2015-03-17-09h35m34s192.png "La Sociedad del Ojo Cegado" S2e7_old_man_mcgucket_wrote_the_journals-!.png "El Juego de Blendin" Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-00h57m30s155.png "Cupido" S2e9_all_on_stage.png "El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste" Vlcsnap-2015-02-18-21h47m46s144.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-01h23m31s165.png S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt 2.png S2e10 welcome or whatever.png S2e10 youre just another link.png S2e10 i will pay you.png S2e10 pacifica being a jerk.png S2e10 Pacifica asks for help.png S2e10 great.png S2e10 unexpected hug.png "Atracciones de Carretera" T2e16 Aventura.png T2e16 Soos cae.jpg T2e16 ¿No vienes?.jpg T2e16 Eh, nada.jpg T2e16 Lo sé.jpg T2e16 Dipper mirando al cielo.jpg T2e16 Bola de Estambre.jpg T2e16 Soy turista.jpg T2e16 Helado en la mano.jpg T2e16 Hilo de la Bola.jpg T2e16 Enredado.jpg T2e16 Me enredo como.jpg T2e16 El método de Stanley.jpg T2e16 Las tres C.jpg T2e16 Escapar con la Bola.jpg T2e16 Al revés.jpg T2e16 Dipper al Revés.jpg T2e16 Dipper conoce a Emma Sue.jpg T2e16 Dipper saludando.jpg T2e16 Es chiste.jpg T2e16 Escríbeme.jpg T2e16 ¡Y no fue por lástima!.jpg T2e16 ¡Estoy bien!.jpg T2e16 Dipper señalando.jpg T2e16 E-mail de Emma Sue.jpg T2e16 ¿Le envío un E-mail?.jpg T2e16 Dipper dando un tronco.jpg T2e16 Dipper usando el método de Stanley.jpg T2e16 Mira.jpg T2e16 Aunque hay algo que me preocupa.jpg T2e16 Sigues adelante.jpg T2e16 Coyotes.png T2e16 Ahí está.png T2e16 Oh, hola.png T2e16 Te acercaste.png T2e16 Me preguntaba si.png T2e16 Candy y Dipper.png T2e16 Dipper sorprendido.png T2e16 Nos vemos allí.png T2e16 Stan se extraña.png T2e16 Tienes que ayudarme.png T2e16 Todo está yendo demasiado rápido.png T2e16 No estoy listo para esto.png T2e16 Se interpone en tu futuro.png T2e16 Mira y aprende.png T2e16 Dipper disgustado.png T2e16 Dipper observando.png T2e16 Candy y Dipper van a una cita.png T2e16 Nuevas momias todos los días.png T2e16 Candy pone su cabeza en el hombro de Dipper.png T2e16 Es todo parte del plan.png T2e16 Chica del Laberinto.png T2e16 Me preguntaba cuándo llamarías.png T2e16 No adivinarás dónde nació mi hermano.png T2e16 ¿No significó nada?.png T2e16 Es increíble.png T2e16 Bueno, contesta.png T2e16 Dipper tiene que contestar.png T2e16 Trataba de aprender a hablar con chicas.png T2e16 Dipper pierde a todas sus chicas.png T2e16 Espera, Candy.png T2e16 ¿Ha visto a Stan?.png T2e16 El Mapache Bombero.png T2e16 ¿Dónde estás ahora?.png T2e16 ¿Darlene es una araña humana?.png T2e16 ¿Cómo es eso posible?.png T2e16 ¿No te diste cuenta?.png T2e16 No te muevas.png T2e16 Traidor.png T2e16 Ayúdenme.png T2e16 Stan está en peligro.png T2e16 Él nos necesita.png T2e16 En camino.png T2e16 Bill Clave.png T2e16 A salvar a Stan.png T2e16 Rompiendo la telaraña.png T2e16 Escape de Darlene.png T2e16 Tengo un plan.png T2e16 Teleférico.png T2e16 Teleférico lento.png T2e16 Vamos, teleférico.png T2e16 No va más deprisa.png T2e16 Darlene encuentra a Stan.png T2e16 Llegó el final.png T2e16 Palanca de caída.png T2e16 Olvida esa palanca.png T2e16 Dentro de la cabina cayendo.png T2e16 Digan que fue muy aburrido.png T2e16 Darlene pide ayuda a Stan.png T2e16 Amnesia.png T2e16 No lo hagas.png T2e16 Jamás.png T2e16 Huída.png T2e16 Felicidad.png T2e16 Tinta.png T2e16 Al final del día.png T2e16 Fracaso.png T2e16 Ambos fracasamos.png T2e16 Confianza.png T2e16 Lo siento.png T2e16 Disculpa de un perdedor.png T2e16 Interés.png T2e16 Lo merezco.png T2e16 Grupo.png T2e16 Me siento mal.png T2e16 ¿Te gustó eso?.png T2e16 No merezco algo así.png T2e16 ¿Dónde está Soos?.png Arte oficial Primeros diseños de dipper.jpg|Primeros diseños de Dipper por Brigette Barrager Primeros diseños de dipper (2).jpg|Primeros diseños de Dipper por Joe Pitt Primeros diseños de dipper (3).jpg|Primeros diseños de Dipper por Brigette Barrager Dibujo de Mabel Stan Dipper por Joe Pitt.jpg|Por Joe Pitt Dipper model sheet.jpg|Por Joe Pitt S2e7 Chris Houghton art 09.jpg|Por Chris Houghton S2e7 Chris Houghton art 08.jpg|Por Chris Houghton S2e7 Sunil Hall poster.jpg Dipper y Wendy Storyboard.jpg|Dipper junto a Wendy en un storyboard del episodio "Visita al refugio", dibujado por Joe Pitt Primeros diseños de dipper por Joe Pitt.jpg|Un diseño temprano de Dipper por Joe Pitt Dipper y Mabel gritando episodio 3 temporada 2.png Dibujos de Dipper en la intro.jpg|Por Joe Pitt Dibujos de Dipper en la intro 2.png|Por Joe Pitt Arte promocional Dipper y Mabel Foto.jpg Dipper Pines promocion.png Dipper.png|Imagen de Dipper en el antiguo sitio oficial de Gravity Falls de Disney Channel. Gifs ''Esta es una sección donde se pueden añadir gifs de la serie relacionados al personaje. '' Tumblr nlqrmydFVE1u6w1edo1 250.gif en:Dipper Pines/Galleryde:Dipper Pines/Galerie Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galería de Personajes